Mario and Luigi: The Waffle Kingdom Story
by xxnerdysimonxx
Summary: The Mario Brothers have been invited to the Waffle Kingdom's Royal Ball! And Luigi will finally prove to his brother once and for all that his journey was indeed true! But as trouble arises, it is up to Mario, Luigi, and their many companions to save the Waffle Kingdom from an all too familiar foe...


It was an average day in the Mushroom Kingdom. For our hero, Mario, he was off saving the beloved Princess Peach from the clutches of Bowser once more. It was the same song and dance but nevertheless, the plumber never got tired of saving the royal monarch. In fact, it was always a pleasure in saving her. For one thing, he is concerned for her safety. And the other?...

She can cook a really mean cake!

Sometimes, the princess feels a tad guilty for always getting kidnapped, but Mario reassured her that he wasn't bothered by it at all. He would tell her that he'd always be there to save her. His loyalty and bravery were on of ur many reasons the dainty princess had fallen for the shorter plumber to begin with.

So what about the other one?

While Mario had gone off to rescue Peach, his brother younger Luigi was currently in their house, doing the laundry. Normally, he'd accompany Mario on his grand adventures, but today, he actually wanted to get some chores done, seeing as Mario gets a tad lazy at doing them.

Typical Mario...

The green clad plumber was outside, hanging the pieces of clothing on the line. It was a beautiful morning outside, so it was a good time to air the wet clothing. Luigi had started really early in the morning. It was already 8 a.m.

"And...done!" He hung the last piece of clothing and sighed, for he had finally finished his morning chores. He started heading back into the house until...

"Morning Luigi!"

Luigi turned to face a mail Toad, who was placing the Mail on the brother's mailbox.

"Hey a Toad! Letters for Mario I presume?" Luigi asked, referring to the mail. Usually his brother Mario would receive fan-mail from the tiny toads, koopas, and other children in the MK, who admired the great hero. He was an idol to them all.

The mailman chuckled.

"Yup!" He finished placing the last of the mail.

"Well, I'll see ya later, Luigi!" The mail Toad began to leave until he abruptly stopped.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He smiled as he pulled out two brown envelopes. Luigi looked at them curiously.

I wonder who they're-a for?

The mailman walked up to Luigi and gave him both envelopes.

"They're for you and your brother! Her highness asked me to deliver these two you personally."

Luigi smiled and took the envelopes. However, the envelopes developed a very strange aroma. The Toad must have noticed this too. They both gave a little sniff. It smelled like...

"Breakfast?"

They both said in unison. Then the mailman shrugged.

"Someone must have been hungry while writing this...well...later!" And with that the mailman made his way over to the next house.

Luigi made his way inside of his house, continuing to inspect the letter.

"Is having the envelope smell-a like pancakes a thing now?"

He sat down on a chair in the kitchen and placed Mario's letter on the table. He proceeded in opening his own letter. There was no return address, so of course he couldn't be too sure that it was from Princess Peach.

Then again...

He proceeded in opening the letter, receiving a much more strong "breakfast like" aroma.

"This is making me-a hungry..." He patted his now growling stomach. He shrugged it off for now and focused on the letter. It read:

Dearest Luigi,

I am happy to announce that you are cordially invited to my kingdom's first annual royal ball taking place this Saturday at my castle! What is the occasion you may ask? Well, I am gathering all of my friends and family to celebrate the wedding of my beloved and I. It has been a full year since our engagement, thus marking this our 1st anniversary.

By my command, I am making you one of my guests of honor! Your journey to "rescue me" was truly one filled with bravery and determination. Even if I was not kidnapped to begin with, you still made the decision to risk your life for me, and I give you my gratitude by presenting you and your fellow companions to my kingdom!

I unfortunately do not have the time to write an invitation to anyone, so I may have missed a few individuals. But please feel free to bring some guests with you! I'd love to meet them! I really hope to see you soon!

\- Princess Eclair

Wait a minute...

"Princess Eclair?!" Luigi exclaimed to himself, making sure he was reading it correctly. Indeed, the letter was handwritten by Eclair herself. He hasn't seen the dainty princess in over a year! The last time he saw her was during his adventure to rescue her. However, just like the letter stated, she wasn't in danger, for she was with her true lover, the Chestnut King. Eventually, the real villain was overthrown, bringing peace to the Waffle Kingdom once more.

Luigi however, wasn't sure how to react to this. During his expedition, he had developed feelings for her highness, Princess Eclair. But after finding out that her true lover was already found, his poor heart was shattered into a million pieces! He had hoped that the royal monarch would have developed feelings for him after the rescue.

But apparently he was wrong...

However, as time had passed, Luigi had officially moved on from his puppy crush. He now knew that the princess was now happy with the Chestnut King. And if she was happy, Luigi was happy too. He didn't want to interfere with their marriage. He had surely moved on.

But nevertheless, the green clad plumber was excited to be able to see the Princess once more. And since Mario was invited as well, he can finally convince him that his adventure was actually true!

Luigi smiled, remembering his final words before his journey had ended,

I shall return...


End file.
